An Orphan's Life
by MrChoco
Summary: Hey, my name is Link, and this is my life as an orphan trying to help other orphan's problems, helping my unofficial brother's, Sheik and Chris, with their personal problems, and dealing with my crush, Zelda Harkinian


**Disclaimer: I don't own LOZ, but I do own the plot. I don't even own Chris, 'cause that's my little brother's name.**

Hey, it's me. Link. Link no-last-name. Yep, that's right, I have no last name, because I'm an orphan. I live in the orphanage with a whole bunch of little orphans, almost all of them 9 years old or below. Sheik, another orphan, is my unofficial older brother. Christopher, or Chris, is another orphan who is my unofficial little brother. My birthday is in June, Sheik's is in January, and Chris's is in October. And now begins my story as a 13 year old at Hyrule Middle School, or HMS. Sheik goes to Sheikah High, or SH, and Chris goes to Holy Triforce School.

Aw, geez… The light is really bright today. Wait… The light? Oh, crap!!! I'm gonna be late, it's already 7:30, and it takes me nearly 30 minutes to walk to school, which begins at 7:50!!! I franticly start to rip through my closet, searching for a collared shirt and pants with a belt, and I franticly slip them on. Thank the goddesses I actually packed my back pack last night. I practically fall down the stairs and rush out the door, actually making it to school at 7:48, with only too minutes to unpack my backpack and get to homeroom. I quickly bolt down the hallway, making sure that no teacher saw me, and I speed walk to my seat in homeroom, just before the bell rings. My homeroom teacher doesn't do anything today, thank the goddesses. Everyone can just sit and talk. Then the bell rings, and I stay were I am because this is my first period ELA Language Arts class. The teacher then tells us to write in our journal what we are feeling today because we lived through history, because Obama is now president. She said our children will ask us where we were and what we were doing when he was inaugurated. To this I respond "We were sitting in school, doing our work." The teacher laughs, and some other kids snicker. Then she tells us to do whatever we want until the bell rings………………………………………………………. Well, the bell has rung. I now go to second period Spanish. At least I could just sit there and sleep with my eyes open. Phew, my first easy period of the day. I've got this really cool skill, where I can sleep with my eyes open but still stay semiconscious. Basically, I sleep, but my other 5 senses besides my eyes are working so I know what is going on. And yes, I said 5 senses are at work while I'm asleep. I have a 6th sense that is a funny tingly feeling in my gut, and that usually tells me either something good or something bad is going to happen. It's usually bad.

Ah, the bell rang! And now I am all refreshed and ready to go to math. At least the math teacher is the only male teacher in the school. He also is on this sports talk show, so if today is a good day, I could probably sleep through this period, too. As soon as we get in and the bell rings, our teacher starts talking sports. Sweet, I can sleep again!

Oh, joy. Now it is history. I heard in the halls that our teacher will show us a boring movie today. At least I can sleep again! Yesterday, a kid was sleeping during her movie, and the teacher went up to the kid and wacked him with a bunch of rolled up papers. Well, at least I can never get comfortable in those chairs. This means I will always move in my sleep, and my face always faces the screen, so I look awake.

Okay, now it is ELA 2. Our other language arts teacher. Now, she's handing out a whole bunch of worksheets about Obama. I'm just fine with Obama, and I could care less about him as long as he doesn't screw up Hyrule. The only thing I have against him is that because he was elected president, our teachers are giving us a bunch of work about him. Well, now that these worksheets are done, our teacher says we can read the scary story books on our desks. Wow, I didn't notice those things there, for a second. Well, now it is time to get scared and have some nightmares.

Jeez, I am finally out of that horrific class! I hated those horror stories. Well, now on to lunch! My favorite period of the day, I finally get to see Zelda Harkinian. I go to a table with a bunch of other guys, but I am actually pretending to listen to their conversation. I'm looking at Zelda, admiring her perfect form, almost like a goddess. Before I know it, lunch is over. Darn, this lunch was too short. Oh well. On to science.

In science, we finally learn about Newton's 3 Laws of Motion! We needed to learn this stuff last chapter, because Sheik said our book would have made more sense that way. Oh well. We learned the first of Newton's 3 Laws. It is "an object stays stationary if it isn't already moving unless a force moves it. If an object is moving, it will keep moving unless a force acts upon it." Well, pretty easy to memorize. No we get to multimedia.

I am really looking forward to this class today for 2 reasons: 1 is that Zelda is in this class and 2 is because we are going to graft our faces onto pictures from the internet. I got a picture of Fat Albert, and everyone laughed and said they couldn't wait for it to turn out. I couldn't either. Our teacher then proceeded to lecture about what we should do. She went on…….and on…….and on……and on…….and on….and she FINALLY stops when the bell rings. Darn.

Now for P.E. The coaches just told us to do what we wanted at the track. I was kicking soccer balls into the goal while another kid tried to stop the balls. I see Ganondorf out of the corner of my eye. It seems that he is harassing Zelda for a date. What a loser. _I_ don't even stoop that low for a date! I line up the shot, and my foot flies into the ball. I watch the ball, hoping I aimed correctly. WHAM! YES!!!!! I hit Ganondorf!!!! Ganondorf slowly turns around and sees me. He really hates me for some reason. "LINK, YOU SON OF A #$%#!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!" Oh well. I knew this would happen. At least the coach said we could go inside now, because the period is over. I start running toward the fence, and Ganondorf is catching up. Then, I jump at a fence. I soar over it, and I land on my feet on the other side. I knew I could never outrun Ganondorf because he was a sports jock, but I was more acrobatic and agile. Ganondorf just ran into the fence. Smooooooth. Everyone is heading in now, so I go up to my locker to pack up.

I finish packing my backpack, and I start to close my locker. "Hey, Link?" I instantly turn around at hearing Zelda's voice. I could see that she was also trying to see into my empty locker. Somehow, a rumor started that said my locker has a bunch of pictures of the girl I like. This isn't really true, because I only have _one_ picture of Zelda in my locker. I quickly close my locker. "Yeah, what do you need, Zelda?" Phew, at least I'm not screwing up. "Thanks for saving me during P.E." "Oh, don't worry. It was nothing." "Well, tomorrow my parents are going to leave for two days, and they want me to stay at someone's house. So, um, could I please stay at your house for tomorrow and Sunday?" Aw, jeez. How could I refuse? "Sure Zelda you can stay for the weekend. I'll help you bring your stuff over tomorrow, okay?" she nods. "Thanks, now I gotta get home. Bye." "Bye Zelda." Wow, she actually chose to stay with me instead of one of her friends. Well, now time to get home.

I meet Sheik at the door of the orphanage. He was holding a box of cheesecake. "Hey Sheik, where'd you get the cheesecake?" "Oh, uh, well…Malon gave it to me for my birthday today." Sheik starts to blush. "Well, have you gotten a date with Malon yet?" "Link, don't say another word, or I will tell everyone that you like Zelda." "Fine. This subject is closed. But Zelda _is_ coming over to stay for the weekend." "Aw, you lucky duck." We walk into the orphanage to see almost all of the orphans gathered around Chris, who was crying, sobs wracking his little, 10 year old body. "What the heck happened, Chris?" Sheik and I ask. Chris, through his tears, tells us that a kid called Dylon attacked him because he was first at the water fountain. He showed us his bruises, and there were even a few cuts. By this time, both me and Sheik were practically red and shaking with anger. "Next time I get off of school and you don't, little brother, Dylon will certainly learn his lesson." Says Sheik through clenched teeth. "And I will be there too." I say, everyone also swearing vengeance against the one who hurt one the most innocent and kind of the orphans.

**Hey, readers. I want you to review because I need to decide whether to continue or discontinue this story. I feel kinda deppressed because no one has reviewed my other story. *sniff* Well, I'm also accepting any ideas for both of my stories (this story and another), and I will decide whether or not to continue or discontinue this story on Feb. 21, 2009**


End file.
